Digital photography allows people to take more pictures than ever before. Unlike with film cameras, digital cameras can provide an immediate viewing experience, and the number of pictures able to be taken is only limited by storage space and the speed with which the digital camera can take the pictures. These factors allow people to take multiple pictures of a scene. Often times, however, despite taking numerous pictures of a scene, there is no “best” picture. One picture may be underexposed or overexposed in some areas, one picture may be blurry, one picture may have poor contrast, etc. This can lead to users taking numerous pictures in an effort to best capture a scene, which reduces available storage on the device and can require a great deal of time to manually review the pictures to determine the best one.